pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Centurion of Books
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Omnidroid 10000.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gray Catbird (talk) 12:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Omnidroids Hello. Recently, you have been changing the names of all Omnidroids for a two-digits numbering system. After part of these edits were undone, you redid them over again without explanation (which is usually not the best behaviour in this eventuality). Do you have any source to support your name changes? Because in the film, only the seventh and the eight omnidroid are numbered 07 and 08. I do realize Omnidroids have very unconsistent names in the film, but these are the names they are given nevertheless. And for this reason I believe we should use them. But perhaps this could be discussed. Also, from where do you get the color of the visors of the 6th and 7th omnidroids? These two models appear only on diagrams in the film, and as far as I know, there's no indication of color on them. Gray Catbird (talk) 21:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I e-mailed Pixar and asked them. That's proof. '- Centurion of Books' You keep changing it back without giving any explanation. And I don't think saying that each omnidroid is called alternatively v.X#, 0# and #000 is making things clearer. That is enough. Edit wars never solve things. I have left a message on your talk page, and JustAlex93 has given some arguments in his edit summaries; yet you haven't answered to either. Again, these Omnidroids names we had are those they are given in the film, period. They are inconsistent, but what can we do to it. Why would the two-digits naming system be the "good" one? --Gray Catbird (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Because it would make things simpler. Just stop your mess. And don't tell me to stop my mess, because I'm not the one causing mess! I e-mailed them a letter! Boy, if I was a danged Qunari, I'd... '- Centurion of Books' : From JustAlex93: Alright, Centurion, why do you want me to talk about this meaningless debate? I mean, I understand that you want to give those super-killers more consistent numerical designations, but we must use it from the official Pixar material. I got the info from the director of the film after e-mailing him a letter. He gave me these answers. '- Centurion of Books' Blocked I have blocked you for 3 days. You continue to reapply unofficial edits to the Omnidroids page, even after Gray Catbird asked you to stop. You are trying to make changes that are not official Pixar "language". I can understand how their inconsistent naming may be irritating, but that is what it is. The block will lift automatically in 3 days. But if you return to making these same unofficial edits you will be blocked again for a longer period. If you have comments or questions you are able to edit your talk page. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 15:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) The reason I'm doing this is so the Omnidroids (and their sub-names like v.X- or -000) are presented in the orded they should be in. So do me a favor:... and STOP RE-DOING MY FREAKING PAGES, YOU TWITS!!! - Centurion of Books :I have blocked you again. First, calling other contributors "twits" is not helpful or constructive to a positive environment, which we take seriously. Second, they are not your pages. They don't belong to any of us, we are just contributors to those pages. People run into problems when they start considering a page is theirs, as they can start feeling threatened when other people make changes to those pages. And the fact of a wiki is, many people will edit every page. It is a community site, not a personal site. Only your home page and blogs should be considered your own. :Finally, I don't know what you asked of Pixar, or what they sent back to you. But this wiki is for official information only. If the director or someone at Pixar has shared information with you, I would recommend you put that type of information on a blog post. Then the rest of the wiki contributors can look at it and we may agree that yes, that makes sense and it should become part of the official pages. :I liked the changes you made to Omnidroid 08 and Omnidroid 10, where you said "also called ...". That is a good way to put the information in. But changing all the information on the Omnidroids page and putting in your desired naming, against the requests from the admins multiple times, is not acceptable. For now you only have edit privileges of this (your talk) page. If you want to have a conversation, without name calling, I will consider lifting the block. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 16:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC)